1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, the invention is a snag-resistant fishing lure having a blade member uniquely attached to a weighted jig body to substantially minimize the risk of losing the lure to an underwater snag and to provide an intense vibrating action as movement through water displaces the blade from side to side. The present fishing lure may be configured to dive or to run toward the water surface on retrieval by varying the position on the blade member where the fishing line is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Losing a fishing lure to a snag is a common risk faced by virtually all sport fishermen. Numerous jigs are designed to create a high degree of snag-resistance by molding fiber or wire “weed-guards” in front of the hook. Weed-guards effectively lessen the number of snags, but at the expense of lessening the chances of hooking a fish when the fish strikes because the wire weed guard interferes with the fish taking the hook. The fish must first bite through the weed guard, and the pressure against the fish's mouth may be felt by the fish and discourage the fish from taking the hook.
In addition to snag-resistance, it is desirable for a fishing jig to include a blade or other feature to create motion, and to reflect light, to give the jig a simulated natural swimming motion resembling a minnow or other food source for the sport fish being sought. While many jigs are designed to attract fish in novel ways, none achieve a controlled vibrating action or address the problem of snagging without the aid of weed-guards in front of the hook point. There is a need for a lure that includes features pertaining to snag avoidance without clumsy weed guards, and which also produces an underwater movement that is attractive to fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,723, issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to J. Taibi, illustrates a weed shielding spinner type fishing lure that incorporates a wire weed guard to prevent snagging of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,283, issued Apr. 7, 1997 to J. D. Perrick, discloses a fishing lure including a blade having edges that, beginning at the rear edge and going toward the front edge, first converge then diverge towards a blunt, rounded front point, with a hook dressed with feathers, winding thread or the like attached to a rounded rear edge of the blade. The blade includes a slight bend at the rear edge and a slight bend at the front edge, both bends contributing to causing a more life-like motion in the movements of the lure as it is retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,889, issued Mar. 8, 1949 to A. C. Lundemo, describes a fishing lure including an elongated spoon having a flat portion, an intermediate portion and a concave portion. A hook is attached to the concave portion and a staple passes through the intermediate portion for the purpose of connecting to a line. The shape of the elongated spoon causes the lure to move in a sporadic and random fashion, as opposed to a rhythmic pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,984, issued Aug. 16, 1960 to W. Crawford, discloses a fishing lure including a concave spoon having a weighted plug attached to one end and a hook attached to the other end. The spoon also has two holes centrally and longitudinally aligned for the purpose of attaching the lure to a line. The shape of the spoon causes the lure to vibrate depending on the speed of retrieval, thereby attracting fish.
Other related patents pertaining to fishing lures include U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,742, issued May 23, 1933 to E. H. Binns (fishing lure including concave spoon and dressed hook attached); U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,978, issued Aug. 25, 1936 to A. C. Accetta (fishing lure including a concave spoon, hook, and fins); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,615, issued May 19, 1992 to A. Drachkovitch (spinning spoon fishing lure, including a blade mounted on a swivel and a flexible shaft having hooks attached).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a snag-resistant fishing lure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.